leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Reloaded timeline
The Reloaded timeline is based on the new internal Larry timeline beginning with Leisure Suit Larry: Reloaded (which is set in an alternate version of Larry's game world). The WDDD timeline partially continues from this one. Background LSLR takes place in the 1980s as stated by the NarratorNarrator (LSLR): "Unprotected sex? In the '80s, Larry? Seriously? Awarded for having sex with the hooker without using a lubber.", "This is the 80's, Larry. They don't work by voice command." "Remember, this game is set in the 80s. So that's the first time anyone's ever said that!", "It's one of those old video blackjack machines from the 1980s. Of course, since this IS the 1980s, it seems unbelievably modern to your cute, pea-sized brain.", "This game was a huge hit in the '80s, then vanished. But who knows? Maybe this style of game will become popular again...eventually." , around June 1987, and all references center around it, either taking place in the past or will occur in the coming future. However while occurring in a parallel universe the game still acknowledges the old universe as part of Larry's past (noting that he has lived through them before). In another unexplained paradox there exist two Larrys. One is young Larry reliving his past (ala Quantum Leap) but not entirely remembering his past (in the original universe) and looking forward to his new future (he knows he is back before 2000, almost 40 and still a virgin). The other is an old Larry from c. 2013 who remembers his past, but may not realize he is in an alternate 1987; neither realize that both are Larry Laffer when they encounter each other though they note that are very similar sharing the same mannerisms (and giggle). Young Larry is surprised that they share the same first name. The Narrator is young Larry's constant companion seems more aware of both universes (he discusses both the past of the new universe, and foreshadows its future; but also acknowledging elements of the old universe that have already happened). Timeline ;1888 : Freddy Pharkas, Sam Andreas and Zircon Jim Laffer live in Coarsegold. ;1928 :The heart-shaped bed was invented by Dr. Christopher Hong, with the assistance of his conjoined twin, Mongo. ;1931 :Lefty's Tavern is opened.1931 is listed on the drinks menu it could be the opening date or the date of the menu was created. ;1948 Larry laffer is born. ;1957 : Larry begins to tell himself that love is just around the corner.30 years spent telling himself true love is just around the corner. Incidently, Larry would have been around nine. On the other hand it could be an off hand reference the fact that that Larry and the games have been around almost thirty years, with Larry trying to find true love or flings since then (between 1987 and 2013). ;1963 :Elder Larry is said to have worn polyester for almost 50 years.Polyester was invented in 1941, but it wasn't until the 1950s that it was mass produced and used in products, and it became the cheapest material in 1960s. For Larry to have been wearing it for 50 years, he would have had to have started wearing it roughly between 1963 to 2013, fifty years before 1987 would be before polyester was invented. ;1964 : Caesar's Phallus is constructed in Lost Wages. ;1965 :Schadenfruede is bottled. It's a decent year. :Kat McMullen creates the sculture I Told You I Didn't Want To Try That Tonight.'' ;1972 :The infamous "Butt Bottle," introduced by Löwebräu Beverage Company as packaging for their first flavored vodka. :Richard Nixon runs for president again. ;1977 : The musical ''Grease is put on in Caesar's Phallus. : An explosion happened at the Come-n-Go caused by cola flavored slushy coming into contact with blue raspberry slushie. ;1978 :Farhvergnugen is bottled. It's a poor year. ;1979 :Alex Kotkin draws still life painting; The Fruit of My Loins. :Vintage ammonia ;1987 :June: Larry travels to Lost Wages to lose his virginity and hopefully find true love.A calendar appears to say June 1987. June 4 1987 was the original release date for LSL1EGA.LSL1VGA took place in October (LSL1EGA was nonspecific) ;2000 :Larry is an old man, and everything he does is extra creepy.It's noted on the vibrator that Larry will be an old many by the year 2000. ;2007 : Larry ends up looking like the old Larry. ;2012 :The last pay phone is shot and killed. :Lefty's is reopened.According to the Lefty's T-Shirt for Reloaded game. ;2013 : The release year of LSL: Reloaded. ;2018 :The events of the Wet Dreams Don't Dry, and it's release date, see WDDD timeline (Larry remembers details from 1987 in this game but also from an "alternate" version of the AGI game as well, and there are also elements from the VGA game as well) Inconsistencies *A tray of alfredo is said to have been sitting in the buffet for 50 years. This would seem to be impossible considering that the Caesar's Phallus has only be around since 1964; unless the casino was built onto an earlier existing buffet. 50 years before 1987 would be 1937. If the narrator is working back from a 2013 perspective (timeline A "Sierra Timeline"), it would have been in the buffet since about 1963 or 1964 (which coincidently fits with the date of construction for Caesar's Phallus). If the latter is true it might also suggest that Reloaded Lost Wages exists in a parodoxal convergence between 1987 and 2013 both sharing the same space (which may explain the two Larrys being there at the same time). *Adam Sandler won't start peeing in public for almost another 15 years, a reference to Billy Madison (1995) where Sandler fakes peeing himself with by splashing fountain water on himself, or Big Daddy where Sandler's character pees with his son on a door (1999). However there is only 8 years between 1987 and 1995, and only 12 between 87 and 99. So it is very loosely rounded up. *There is a reference that There's Something about Mary isn't coming out for another 15 years or so. However that movie was released in 1998 and there is only 11 years between 1987 and 1998. Again, very loosely rounded up. *Casino put on a Grease show ten years before (Grease was first released in June 16, 1978). Other references *The game is set in 1980s.It's one of those old video blackjack machines from the 1980s. Of course, since this IS the 1980s, it seems unbelievably modern to your cute, pea-sized brain. *A rerun of Difrent Strokes is on one of the TV channels, Willis. That show ended in 1985. *Michael Jackson is still alive at the time of the game. *Larry is almost 40 (again...). *At one point in the Alleyway near Lefty's if you get a chance to look at a nearby building, it mentions that Larry's life is passing before his eyes, and that he has curiously skips over the incident with the missing floppies in the middle (the narrator mentions to google Leisure Suit Larry Missing Floppies to understand). This is a 4th wall breaking moment that suggests even Reloaded Larry is the same Larry from previous games and remembers previous versions of his 'life' (and has been deaged. and returned to a new game world; deja vu like). *Likewise Ken W reminds Larry of someone he knew from his 'distant past' (as he has encountered Ken and multiple dopplegangers (including the Ken Williams) in his past). *Larry encounters a doppleganger of himself this time as well. *Elder Larry looks like Larry will look in almost twenty years (or even closer than that (in 2013)). *These references would suggest that the game is running on top of two timelines; the Larry series as a whole (up to 2013), and the internal game timeline of the setting that the game itself takes place in (set back in 1987). It plays loose with these references (with Larry remembering timeline A (Sierra Timeline), but mostly existing and acknowledging timeline B) Things from 'future' have already happened in some cases, and other things will happen. *There is a reference to Larry Lovage in the convenience store ("raunchy and humorless prank your nephew would pull"). On timing this must be a reference to Larry's original timeline; as in 1987 his nephew was about five (he was roughly in his twenties in Magna Cum Laude in 2004-5). *The box description states: “Leisure Suit Larry was first released by Sierra On-Line in 1987 and became an international phenomenon. The lovable loser Larry Laffer -- a 40-year-old virgin in pursuit of losing his vir….um, finding true love -- and risqué humor were unlike anything anyone had ever seen or played.” However in the game it says he is almost 40.After your cab ride, you may be low on funds, but you've got the looks, the lines, and the leisure suit. You're in town to find true love. And if you happen to get lucky along the way, that's okay. After all, you're nearly 40.Al Lowe has said in interviews that he was 39. But he could be 38. WDDD gods with him being 38 or 39. References Notes Category:Timelines